Meet phileas once more
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Meet phileas once more 23 Comments phileas fogg phileas fogg @elalavie a year ago Phileas Fogg, having shut the door of his house at half-past eleven, and having put his right foot before his left seven hundred and seventy-seven times, and his left foot before his right seven hundred and seventy-nine times, reached The Society for Arcane Sciences. For a brief moment he wondered why wasn't he at the Reform, but there was no time to waste, Soon he found himself knocking a few restrained knocks on the door... Recommend 3 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Jekyll1886 • a year ago The door opened to reveal a tall, brunette man in a green waistcoat that matched his eyes. "Good day," he greeted the newcomer. "May I help you?" •Share › Avatar phileas fogg Jekyll1886 • a year ago Phileas looked directly at the man in front of him, and stiffly said "am i correct in the assumption that is The Society for Arcane Sciences?" (( I'm not very good at that)) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 phileas fogg • a year ago • edited "Indeed so," the man replied. "Dr. Lewis Weir," he introduced himself, extending his hand. ((It looks fine to me.)) •Share › Avatar phileas fogg Jekyll1886 • a year ago Philea spolitely shook his hand "Phileas Fogg" 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 phileas fogg • a year ago "A pleasure," returned Lewis with a smile. "How may I help you today, Mr. Fogg?" •Share › Avatar phileas fogg Jekyll1886 • a year ago "I've heard quite a bit about this place lately, and my curiosity has finally got the better of me, may I come in?" 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 phileas fogg • a year ago "Certainly," replied Weir as he moved to hold the door open wide, standing out of the way once he had. "Please do." He gestured for Phileas to enter. •Share › Avatar phileas fogg Jekyll1886 • a year ago Phileas's first impression of The Society for Arcane Sciences was that this place definitely had an attic. His second impression was that the interior of the place was a mess, a gigantic, unmanageable but homely mess, full of extremely talented people (this made something deep inside him feel insanely uncomfortable). His third impression was .. "Excuse me, I think something is on fire" 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 phileas fogg • a year ago Indeed, there was the smell of smoke. "Ah, not to worry," Lewis reassured him. "That would be Mr. Sinnett conducting one of his phlogistonic experiments. They're performed in a controlled environment, thankfully. When enough smoke builds up, we'll run the fans to dissipate it. "Really, our day manager could tell you more about the procedures here--or anything else you might wish to know. Shall I fetch her?" 1 •Share › Avatar phileas fogg Jekyll1886 • a year ago • edited Phileas made a mental note not to go near Mr. Sinnett experiments "yes, thank you, that will be very helpful" 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 phileas fogg • a year ago Weir nodded. "I'll be right back." ((Helen Jekyll )) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago ((Apologies for the delay, it’s been a bit chaotic of late ^^’)) Soon, Weir returned with the before mentioned day manager at his side, a woman of a slight build and frame who stood over half a foot shorter than he. She wore a well-tailored three-piece suit in a pleasant shade of blue that contrasted nicely with her short brown locks of hair. At the sight of Phileas, she broke into a smile, her amber-brown eyes alight with warmth. “Ah, you must be Mr. Fogg! It’s a pleasure to meet you, sir,” She greeted, dipping her head in acknowledgement to him, “I’m Dr. Helen Jekyll, the day manager here at the Society—How may I be of assistance?” ((phileas fogg)) 2 •Share › Avatar phileas fogg Helen Jekyll • a year ago • edited "Well, Doctor Jekyll, Do you know with who I should talk about the possibility of making a donation?" ((https://disqus.com/by/dr_he... )) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll phileas fogg • a year ago ((Hey there! You probably weren't aware of this, as you're new, but usually when there's a three way roleplay such as this one, everyone rotates in their turns-- In our story at the moment, the order is you, Jekyll1886, and then myself before you start the cycle over again. So, right now it's actually Jekyll1886's turn.)) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago Lewis stood by, ready to assist in any way he could. ((Helen Jekyll )) •Share › Avatar phileas fogg Jekyll1886 • a year ago ((Ho, Oh, okay, good to know. So whose turn it is now?)) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll phileas fogg • a year ago • edited ((Mine, then after me, it will be yours. Don't worry, I'll be sure to tag you!)) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago Somehow, Helen's smile seemed to glow brighter yet. "It's quite amusing that you would address me as such, for it's actually our co-founder Dr. Henry Jekyll that you'd be able to confer with on such matters," She explained with an easy grace. "If you'd like, I can either check his office to see if he's currently in--Dr. Jekyll is often kept busy with matters regarding the Society--or help schedule a meeting for you to see him another time, whichever is more convenient to you, sir." ((phileas fogg)) 1 •Share › Avatar phileas fogg Helen Jekyll • a year ago • edited "I'd rather you check, and please, do it quickly" said Phileas , not exactly an politely ((@Jekyll1886)) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 phileas fogg • a year ago "Ah, pardon me," put in Lewis, "but I do believe I saw him go into his office not fifteen minutes ago. He's likely still there." ((Helen Jekyll )) 1 •Share › − Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago ((Apologies for the delay, life suddenly became hectic for myself.)) "In that case, I shall take you to him at once, Mr. Fogg," Helen said, giving Lewis a grateful look before returning her attention to Phileas with a friendly smile, "If you'll please follow me, sir." ((phileas fogg)) 1 •Share › Avatar phileas fogg Helen Jekyll • a year ago • edited Phileas got up and nodded "lead the way" ((@Jekyll1886)) •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll phileas fogg • a year ago ((Jekyll1886)) •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy